


Cat's Café

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, NedCat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Ned is not very fond of coffee, but he is certainly fond of the lovely Café owner.





	Cat's Café

If truth were to be told, Ned Stark hated coffee. Ok, most coffee, some kinds he could tolerate. Caffee had been his drug of choice during his University days, now, he simply chose not to drink it if he could avoid it. If he needed the caffeine, he'd always go for black tea.

But of course, that didn't stop him from going to Cat's Café for the third time in a row. And if asked, he would claim that it was their seasonal white chocolate mocha that drew him there.

But that would make him a liar.

Yes, that particular beverage was good, not too sweet nor to coffee tasting that he could enjoy it. And yes, the Café had a great variety of teas that he appreciated and bought, to say nothing about the delicious cookies or pastries they sold.

But, his real reason to go there was the lovely owner. Catelyn Tully was, in his very humble opinion, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; deep auburn hair, sparkling blue eyes and her skin was pale with a rosy hue. He knew that he liked her and thanks to his many visits to her Café, they have started a friendship, but Ned would be lying if he didn't want something more. Catelyn or Cat, as she had insisted her call her, was a brilliant woman and he knew that any man would be lucky to call her his. He wanted to be that man.

And so here he was, once again, in the Café he had had a terrible day at work and he needed time to cool off, start to read the book he had bought on his way over and maybe indulge in one of Catelyn's sweets.

She greeted him with a brilliant smile and he couldn't help but to feel dazzled, "Hello Ned, how are you today?"

He tried to smile, but he was sure his gesture came off as a grimace more than a smile, "Not a good day at work today, I'm afraid. But otherwise, good. You?"

"Oh dear, sorry to hear that. I am good, it's been a good day today."

"I am glad for you, I know it can get hectic for you."

"No kidding, but I don't mind, I enjoy my work and there's rarely a dull moment. So, what is going to be today? Coffee or tea?"

"White chocolate mocha please, and a slice of lemon cake. Thank you."

"One mocha and lemon cake coming right up, go sit, I'll take them to you."

"Thank you Cat."

He sat down and opened his book, watching Catelyn work from the corner of his eye, he watched her prepare his drink as her other employee took care of the register, he would always admire how graceful she was during work. She seemed to almost float gracefully and all her movements were thoughtful yet firm.

He shook his head, really, he shouldn't be ogling Catelyn. He opened his book and began to read, but quickly found that his mind wasn't into it. The words didn't register and they all seemed to blur together. He raised his hand to his eyes and rubbed them, and tried to read again, nothing.

Luckily for him, Catelyn chose that moment to place his order in front of him and sit on the opposite side.

"One white chocolate mocha and one slice of lemon cake for one Ned Stark." Her smile was kind and warm.

It was amazing the effect Catelyn had in him, just being in her presence and he felt lighter than before. He smiled at her, a proper smile this time, "Thank you Cat."

"Not to pry, but you seem to need to talk to someone. So, spill Ned, what's wrong?" She rested her face in both of her hands and he couldn't help but to think the gesture was adorable.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much, confidentiality and all that, let's just say it's a divorce that promises to be hell on earth."

Catelyn winced, "Not fun. No wonder you look so stressed."

"Perils of the job," He took a bite of the cake, it was delicious, slightly tart and with a sweet finish, "but you know, I'll take it one day at the time."

Catelyn nodded, "Yes, take it easy. Rest and try not to think about it too much."

"Thank you for your kindness Cat, it's very appreciated." He took another bite of the cake and washed it down with the coffee.

Catelyn patted his hand gently, "What friends are for Ned? You know I--"

An employee came from the back and called out for Catelyn, "Cat, sorry to interrupt, but one of the coffee suppliers is on the phone..."

"Oh dear, Ned if you excuse me?"

He nodded, "Of course, I don't want to take your time. Go tend your business."

Catelyn rose and entered the back room and he was left alone with his thoughts. He continued to eat his cake and drink slowly, he was in no rush to return home as of yet; he wasn't looking forward being alone, it was Friday and his roommate always went out on Fridays and, to be honest, he wasn't in the mood to be pestered into going to a whatever bar Robert had decided.

He picked his book again, this time having a little success in being able to read it. He lost a little track of time and before he knew it, the daylight have begun to darken. He stood, ready to go home, but first, he decided to order a tea to go, which he did and after being served, began to take his leave.

Until a voiced called out to him, "Mister, hey sir wait!"

He stopped, curious as to why would one of Catelyn's employees be calling to him, "Yes? Can I help you?"

A paper bag was offered to him, "On the house sir, Cat's orders."

He took the offered bag, "Thank you. And please give Cat my thanks."

"I will sir, have a good night!"

It was not until he was home that he opened it, inside, there was a chocolate brownie (another personal favorite) and a napkin, he took the brownie and placed it on a plate in the kitchen. He was about to throw the napkin away when he noticed something in it.

On one side, written with a black pen, said, "Call me" along side a number and Cat's name on under it.

He stared at the little treasure for a while, a smile breaking his usually stern features. Maybe the day wasn't so bad after all and maybe, just maybe Catelyn liked him too in more ways than just a friend. He hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is awesome. Catch me at tumblr: [TheQueenofHades](https://thequeenofhades.tumblr.com)


End file.
